


Раскрепощение Тсуны

by love_is_over



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_is_over/pseuds/love_is_over
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера и Гокудера из будущего решают "раскрепостить" сопротивляющегося Тсуну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскрепощение Тсуны

**Author's Note:**

> Уточнение: "Гокудера" - взрослый, "Хаято" - мелкий)

\- Не надо!

Они сошли с ума, эти...эти Хаято Гокудеры! Тсуна вжался в стенку, не зная, какую соблазнительную картинку собой представляет: волосы растрепаны сильнее, чем обычно, покрасневшие от горячих поцелуев губы все еще блестят от чужой слюны, а тонкая ткань домашних шорт ничуть не скрывает внезапно нахлынувшее возбуждение.

Тот, другой Гокудера, ослепительно прекрасный и взрослый, и не подумал останавливаться, наклонился ближе, вкрадчиво шепча на ухо:

\- Тебе же нравится, Тсуна, признайся.

Его руки уже скользили по футболке Тсуны, оглаживая напрягшиеся плечи, грудь, дразняще задевали чувствительные соски и спускались все ниже и ниже, лишая Тсуну способности критически мыслить.

\- Но ведь... - все же попытался слабо возразить он, но тут рядом возник Хаято и увлек его губы в поцелуй, жадный и настойчивый, и когда отпустил, давая возможности глотнуть воздуха, Тсуна забыл, что хотел сказать.

\- Десятый, хочешь, чтобы мы остановились? - хрипло спросил его Хаято, давая последний шанс все остановить, но в этот момент рука Гокудеры с легкостью преодолела резинку шорт и коснулась полувставшего члена Тсуны, заставляя того тихонько вскрикнуть и толкнуться в подставленную ладонь. Никогда еще Тсуна не ощущал чужое прикосновение в таком сокровенном месте, и это было так приятно, так невыразимо хорошо, что меньше всего ему бы хотелось сейчас, чтобы это прекратилось. Он забыл о своей неопытности, неуклюжести, о страхе опозорится перед своей Правой Рукой, который смотрит на него всегда с таким восторгом и обожанием - все то, что мучило его последние полгода, просто вылетело у него из головы, оставляя вместо себя блаженную негу.

Гокудера хмыкнул и поймал взгляд Хаято:

\- На кровати будет удобней.

Хаято кивнул.

 

Они разложили его на нерасправленной кровати, смахнув учебники на пол, Гокудера сел в изголовье, Хаято на самом краю постели, а Тсуна натянутой, вибрирующей струной между ними, словно добровольная жертва на алтаре желаний. Гокудера задрал футболку Тсуны до подбородка, открывая взглядам и прохладному воздуху комнаты нежную кожу и бледно-розовые, крохотные соски. Тсуна ахнул и зажмурился, неудержимо краснея, а Гокудера рассмеялся и сжал правый сосок в талантливых пальцах, заставляя Тсуну дернуться от неожиданной смеси удовольствия и боли. 

Тем временем Хаято избавил своего босса от шорт и теперь устроился между его раздвинутых ног, обхватывая возбужденную плоть осторожными пальцами. Не веря своим ощущениям, Тсуна открыл глаза и уставился на Хаято, сосредоточенно изучающего его прикосновениями, что с каждой секундой становились все уверенней. Тот склонялся все ниже и ниже, облизывая приоткрытые губы, и в последний миг до нежного прикосновения Тсуна закрыл глаза, опасаясь кончить от одного только вида Хаято, берущего у него в рот. Его любовник целовал и целовал, не оставив ни сантиметра кожи без внимания, от курчавых волос у основания до головки, источающей горько-сладкие капли, потом лизнул головку, раз, другой, явно наслаждаясь, и повел губы вниз, заглатывая, прижимая член к нёбу неутомимым языком. Тсуна выгнулся, оглушенный болезненно ярким удовольствием, всхлипывая, и только руки Гокудеры не давали ему свернуться в комок. 

Тсуна тяжело дышал, вскрикивал от каждого особенно удачного движения Хаято, к тому же Гокудера продолжал терзать его возбужденные соски, и каждое такое касание отзывалось сладкой дрожью во всем теле. Наконец, когда Тсуна почувствовал, что волна наслаждения вот-вот накроет его с головой, Хаято прекратил ласку и поднял голову. Его глаза блестели от возбуждения, перед джинс заметно топорщился, и Тсуна вдруг понял, что именно упирается ему в спину.

\- Ты ведь не оставишь своего любовника вот так? - проговорил-прошептал Гокудера, и Тсуна отрицательно качнул головой, не сводя зачарованного взгляда с Хаято, что встал с кровати, чтобы стянуть с ног джинсы вместе с трусами. Обнаженный, он выглядел еще лучше, чем представлял себе, фантазировал Тсуна, и сейчас он готов на все, лишь бы Хаято позволил к себе прикоснуться.  
Гокудера подтянул Тсуну повыше, еще шире раздвинул ему ноги, и Тсуна расслабился, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Просто потому, что от такой смены позы Хаято, кажется, разучился дышать и застыл истуканом. И потому, что Гокудера за спиной - это тоже его Гокудера, его возлюбленный, и ласки его словно снимают внутренние запреты, превращая Тсуну в кого-то другого, желанного и без капли стыда вожделеющего.

Этот другой Тсуна наблюдал, как Гокудера достал из кармана тюбик смазки, как выдавил ее себе на пальцы, размазывая, и постарался не сжиматься, когда эти же пальцы начали его растягивать, пробуждая еще одну часть его тела. Вскоре один палец сменился двумя, третий вошел уже с трудом, вызывая нежданные слезы, и стало не хватать воздуха.

\- Хаято, - позвал Тсуна, протягивая руки, и Хаято пришел к нему, обхватил ладонями голову, чтобы как можно нежнее поцеловать, окутал своим желанием и любовью, заставляя гореть как в лихорадке.

Тсуна только выдохнул, когда пальцы сменились твердым, с крупной головкой, членом Хаято, но когда тот начал двигаться, погружаясь все глубже, сдержать голоса уже не мог. Он стонал, кричал от захвативших его невероятных ощущений, боль проникновения почти стихла, уступая место безумному удовольствию и осознанию, что он теперь кому-то принадлежит. Гокудера и Хаято держали его с двух сторон, и, окруженный любовной ловушкой, Тсуна не мог больше убегать, ему ничего не оставалось другого, как признать свои чувства.

\- Да! - стонал он, не думая, а просто чувствуя. - Да, еще, еще! Ах!

И чуть не заплакал, когда Хаято - в который раз за этот вечер! - остановился и вышел, оставляя после себя тянущее ощущение пустоты.

\- Будет еще лучше, - тут же, хищно улыбаясь, пообещал ему Гокудера, как будто прочитав мысли, - у вас впереди вся ночь. А у меня - сорок минут, чтобы научить.

И потянул вниз молнию на джинсах.


End file.
